


Beezlebub

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Beezlebub [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, F/M, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gallery owner is asked to help the police apprehend career criminal Captain Boomerang. Will it go as plan or will Boomerang figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beezlebub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KieraKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraKay/gifts).



> This was a request from my dear friend KieraKay, she writes great Eric fics such as Red and A Little Tank That Could, you should check her out here on AO3. She has reluctantly joined the Boomerang band wagon after listening to me endlessly drone on about him. Her request was that she got to own Captain Boomerang. Here is my interpretation of that. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

Kiera woke up to the feeling of his fingers tracing lines along her inner thigh. She smiled rolling on top of the burly man.

"Good morning Captain," she coos before running her fingers through his mutton chops. 

"Ya know what would make it better?" 

"Pancakes?" 

Boomerang nodded and hummed in approval before wrapping his arms around the woman. "How about another go first?" 

Kiera giggles as Boomerang firmly grips her thighs and sits up to roughly kiss her. His mouth skillfully moves down her jaw and neck. Kiera can't help but moan as he nips at her skin.

"Say my name love." 

"Give me a reason." She slyly challenges the man. Boomerang quirks a brow and grips her hips as she teasingly grinds down on him. His mouth finds her exposed breast and she hisses in response. Boomerang aligns himself driving upwards causing Kiera's head to jerk back. Pausing for a moment, allowing her to adjust, he begins his hip rotations as she counters with her own. Kiera wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He squeezes her bottom, holding on while guiding her up and down picking up the pace. 

"Captain! Yes, Captain!" He happily growls in her ear at the breathy cry. Kiera snakes a hand up to his hair gently tugging while she pinches and rubs her nipple with the other. Boomerang watches her play with her breast and takes the other one in his mouth. The pleasure is overbearing and Kiera comes undone screaming his name. Without giving her a moment to recollect, he's got her on all fours. Leaning down he whispers, "I'd hold on love. We ain't done yet." He grabs her shoulder as he slips in triggering her back to arch. Boomerang quickly withdraws and pushes back in so hard that she almost falls forward. She grips the sheets as he continues the hard and deep thrusts. 

"Fuck ya feel good." He moans. The sound of their bodies slapping fills the room between the grunts and moans. Kiera feels another orgasm approaching as she wiggles her ass against him. His hand leaves her shoulder and rubs her clit. Boomerang’s pace is now sporadic as he leans over licking up her spine. She screams into the sheet as she climaxes faintly hearing a string of curse words behind her.  
__________________  
Kiera slides into the waiting car outside her apartment. 

"Did you get the information we need?" 

She nods her head at Carl despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well then we will proceed accordingly. I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain. It would be a shame if this fell apart. We've been working on this for too long."

"I'm fully aware of the assignment, Carl." Kiera replies with a hint of distain in her voice. She quickly exits before Carl can reply and heads into the gallery. For the past six months she has been working with the police department to help them apprehend Captain Boomerang. It was actually a tit for tat, if she agreed to help the department they would overlook some of the questionable art deals she's made. What she didn't count on when she agreed to help was her personal feelings towards the rough and abrasive man. 

_Kiera stands behind the gallery on the chilly night attempting to light up her cigarette. She grunts in frustration when she realizes the lighter is empty._

_"Seriously?" She mutters before lobbing the worthless thing into the dumpster. She turns when she hears footsteps behind her. A large figure emerges from the shadows. He is built like a brick wall and as she soaked in his appearance she wondered if he felt like one too._

_"What's a pretty lady like you doin’ alone in a dark alley?" The handsome stranger asked._

_Holding up her cigarette, he smiled and pulled out a lighter handing it to her._

_"You're my hero!" Smoke billowing out of her nostrils._

_He laughed as he light up his own, "Ain't been called that before."_

_The gallery door opens and Greta, her assistant, head pops out. "Kiera, there you are! We've got a little situation." Sighing, she turns to the man thanking him for the light before heading inside._

_After the gallery closed, Kiera sent her staff home as she finished the paperwork. Standing over her desk, her mind drifted to the mysterious stranger in the alley. 'He certainly had sex appeal and this accent was delicious' she thought to herself. Knowing she was alone, her hand drifted to the inside her panties as she imagined having his large hands on her._

_"I knocked but ya didn't answer. I wanted to come back and see ya. After your little shin dig was over." Kiera’s eyes grew large in shock as his blue eyes drifted down to her hand frozen in her skirt. Quirking an eyebrow he licked his lips and Kiera threw caution to the wind by giving him a come hither stare. At some point when Boomerang had Kiera occupied over the desk, he must have swiped her spare gallery keys._

_A few days after the exhibit opening, the gallery was robbed. The perpetrator had disarmed the security cameras and alarm. The only evidence left behind was the Boomerang lodged in control panels for the gallery doors._

_Naturally, the police look at the gallery owner first, especially when she was already under investigation for illegal art trade. Kiera wasn't aware of the extent of their investigation, and surveillance outside her apartment. The police actually spotted Boomerang visiting Kiera late one evening which is when they decided to use her as bait._  
_________________  
Despite Boomer's often disheveled appearance and overall rudeness, he could be charming and cleaned up quite well. 

While straightening his bow tie she interjects, “Are you sure you want to come tonight?" 

"Ya embarrassed of me?" She shakes her head at the question and plants a kiss on his lips.

"No, I just forgot how nice you look in a tux. I'm not sure I want all those Cougars eyeing you." Kiera stated knowing he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to scope out his next crime or rub elbows with the wealthy, most likely pick pocketing them in the process. 

George winked as he linked his arm with hers. 

They arrived at the benefit and were immediately greeted by Mayor Thomson. After a few minutes of pleasantries the couple continues on their way. At one point, Kiera got involved in a lengthy discussion about abstract art with gallery owners and art experts. Boomerang excused himself to peruse and she didn't see him for the rest of the evening until she was ready to leave. She had spotted him leaving against the bar sipping on scotch. 

"Ya ready?" He gruffly asked. She could sense he had lost his tolerance hours ago but knew he had likely kept himself busy. 

Once they got back to her place they both immediately shed their fancy attire feeling relieved to be out of confining material. While washing off her make-up, Boomerang stepped into the doorway. 

"Meant to ask ya. Since me bikes in the shop, would ya drop me off tomorrow night in the District?" She knew exactly why he wanted to go. It was the heist he'd been secretly working on for months. Kiera had been feeding the small hints and clues to Carl whenever she'd find them.

She was grateful her back was to him as she leaned over the sink so he couldn't see her face in the mirror. "Uh, yeah that shouldn't be a problem."  
______________________  


Kiera parked in front of vacant building on a side street. She bit the side of her cheek before looking at Boomerang. He was lost in thought staring across the street at the city's largest jewelry store and diamond import.

Boomerang leans over quickly kissing Kiera's cheek before hoping out of the car. Once he is out of sight, there is a light tap on the window from Carl. Stepping out into to the chilly air, Kiera tightens her arms around her. 

"It's all set. Per our agreement your charges will be reduced but make no mistake. We will be watching you." 

Gun shots and yelling erupts across the street. Carl runs towards the action and she hesitantly follows. Upon arrival Kiera spots Boomerang surrounded by police, his signature weapon in one hand and a small black bag in the other. The Captain's eyes scan the scene and his shoulders slump in defeat. After he is handcuffed, they walk him towards the police cruiser where Kiera happens to be standing. 

He quietly laughs to himself before looking into her brown eyes. "Had no idea I'd been in bed with Beelzebub this whole time." 

"Maybe you should have kept your dick in your pants and you might not be in this mess." One of the cops mouthed and Boomerang rears his back, head-butting the officer. Kiera's eyes were dulled by the realization that Boomerang would be locked away because of her. 

The Captain slowly eyes her up and down, as if he were committing her body to memory. He smiles at her, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. "Nah, all good things come to an end eventually love."

Kiera quickly looked away as the cops escorted the Captain out the door and out of her life.


End file.
